


Long Story, Ends In I Love You

by fuckinggallagher



Series: Filler Fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x6 filler fic, 10x6 fix-it, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys reunited, Canon-Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallavich, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Season/Series 10, Smut, filler fic, i just had feels, idk a little of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinggallagher/pseuds/fuckinggallagher
Summary: "Ian stared at Mickey and chuckled. There really wasn't anything Mickey could do that would surprise him. Not after all this time. After all these years."A little filler or fix-it fic for 10x6 "Adios Gringos" because goddamnit why are their scenes always cut.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Filler Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Long Story, Ends In I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work for the fandom so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. A massive thank you to Lucky Shaz for her help in Beta-reading this work!

Ian was exhausted. He had spent the morning on the prowl with Jolene pulling more insurance scams for Paula but finally, finally he had managed to help someone; a pregnant lady on the street barely conscious and having contractions. He felt his adrenaline pumping in a way he hadn't since getting out, as he carried out the assessment and rushed her to the ER. Some days in the joint Ian's fight or flight had been ramped up to a hundred while some days he felt like a zombie from boredom and it was nothing to do with his bipolar. That was just the way things were in prison. 

Out here in the real world, Ian had been walking around in a daze what with the combination of Paula and being separated from Mickey for the first time in almost a year. But today he felt alive again. Helping that woman today had awoken Ian from his dazed state and reminded him how much he had loved his job as an EMT; helping people in their hour of need and patching up the kids at the at-risk center. 

In awakening those memories, Ian had also awakened more pain knowing he was stuck with Paula for two years and he didn't even have Mickey by his side. He wouldn't have survived prison without Mickey and he was terrified of his life under Paula without Mickey. Ian had long since learned he could fight any demons with his partner by his side. A partner was the only word Ian could come up with to explain their relationship. 

Ian and Mickey weren't just lovers and boyfriends seemed too inconsequential to cover what they meant to each other. They had been through hell and back together and apart and in the end, they had found their way back to each other. And even though Mickey was still in prison, they were stronger than ever. 

Sighing heavily, Ian headed up to his bedroom. He had just started to get changed out of his uniform when a loud bang and his bedroom window opening shook him from his reverie. He looked up, mouth falling open in shock at the sight of a brunette wiggling through the window, his brunette. He yelled in surprise as the man climbing through his window gave a loud "shit" and a grunt as he tumbled onto the bed. 

Ian couldn't even begin to process what was happening and words began to tumble from his lips as he tried to catch his brain up to what was happening.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story, ends in compassionate release."

"Why'd you climb through the window?"

"Buncha fuckin' Mexicans out front. 's that about anyway?"

"Long story, ends in all you can eat tamales." 

Looking the shorter man up and down, Ian could feel those stormy blue eyes burning into him and finally, it set in the brunette was really here. That they were free, they were together. Mickey wasn't a figment of Ian's imagination or a bipolar fuelled hallucination. Mickey was standing in front of him with a smile on his face, checking him out with a raised eyebrow the way he always did.

"C'mere." Ian whispered, a smile crossing his face, wanting to touch and kiss every inch of Mickey and never let go. 

The smile Mickey always had before they kissed was clear on his face as Ian pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, protectively. Protecting Mickey was all that mattered now, having him close and never, never letting the love of his life go again. His heart was still so full of regret from the times he had walked away from Mickey despite his reasons at the time. He has always regretted it afterward when there was a huge Milkovich shaped hole in his chest that nothing and nobody could fill. Not Caleb, not Trevor, not any of his one night stands. 

Now he was whole again; that hole in his heart was filled but he still wanted more, more, more. Their kiss was messy and almost violent the way they attacked each others mouths; tounges licking, teeth biting and hands roaming across each others bodies. Three weeks they had been apart and yet it felt like a lifetime as they reacquainted themselves with each others' bodies. The passion sparking between them was like a fire. As kids, it had been like fireworks the way they lit up when they were together, almost too loud and too bright each time they came back to each other, fizzing out when they were apart. 

But time had changed them. Time and miles of separation, both physical and psychological space between them, had left the last firework smoking and every so often it would be fanned into a flame as high as a mountain until they couldn't see anything but each other. Even while they were apart, not knowing where the other one was or what they were doing would fan the flames, consuming them. But they were alone and the flames burned so painfully, leaving their skin burnt and chests tight from the smoke damage unable to breathe. 

They were together again. They were Ian and Mickey again, and the flames were crackling steadily like a fire in the hearth; warm and welcoming. A sign of home and of safety, the promise of love and light, a roof over your head and a full stomach ready to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

Ian and Mickey kissed until their lips were red and bruised and their arms were sore from holding each other so tightly. 

Ian ducked his head to plant a kiss on Mickey's forehead, noticing for the first time the scratches on his face and exposed arms. He frowned, running a finger over them, not quite touching the broken skin. 

"How did you get these, Mick?" He questioned softly, "You didn't get in a fight with the Mexicans out front, did you?" 

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "No" he huffed, giving Ian that 'don't be ridiculous' look he had perfected over the years.

"I jumped out the fucking bus, thought the fuckin' cartel was after me a'ready. Turned out t'was just my fucking PO though, tryin' to offer me a fuckin' ride home." Mickey rolled his eyes, Larry Steever was the softest PO he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

Ian stared at Mickey and chuckled. There really wasn't anything Mickey could do that would surprise him. Not after all this time. After all these years. 

"A'least your PO is tryin' to give ya a ride, mine's changed my name and I've gone from Gay Jesus blowin' up vans to insurance fraud." He shook his head at his own predicament and if on cue Mickey yelled, "What the actual fuck Gallagher, thought we were going straight when we got out the joint, we agreed!"

"It's not like I have a choice Mick." Ian sat down heavily on the bed, picking at a loose thread on the blanket so as not to meet Mickey's eyes. "She said if I don't do what she tells me I'm goin' back. She'll tell them I broke the terms of my parole. She fuckin' peed in a cup high as a kite and threatened to label it as mine!" He growled out, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to push the anger down, he didn't want his and Mickeys reunion to be tainted by Paula. 

Mickey looked like he was ready to explode, pacing in front of Ian. "We gotta do something about this crazy bitch-" but Ian cut him off, pulling him in by the front of his shirt for another hot passionate kiss.

"Forget her Mick, I've missed you," Ian mumbles into his boyfriend's lips, not wanting to part for long enough to let him return to his plotting, and once those lips were on his, Mickey was lacing his hands into his hair and Ian was a goner. 

A pained groan left the shorter mans' mouth when Ian accidentally rubbed too hard over one of his fresh wounds. The Redhead pushed him away gently but with a forceful look of determination in his eyes. "First we are getting you cleaned up Mick." Ian shook his head at himself for allowing Mickey to distract him for so long. "Come." He stood up and held out his hand to the brunette who simply rolled his eyes and followed Ian into the bathroom.

They both knew it wasn't worth the energy for Mickey to fight Ian on this. For longer than Ian had been an EMT, he had been trying to take care of Mickey and for just as long, Mickey had been trying to tell him to _fuck off_. 

Somehow Ian always won these fights and as predicted, Mickey was now sat on the lid of the Gallaghers toilet with his eyebrows raised at Ian who was carefully cleaning out the cuts that littered his skin. "Damnit Gallagher, I'm not dyin' leave it." Mickey tried to bat Ian's hands away but the redhead kept working meticulously until every cut was free of dirt and had stopped oozing. "There. All clean." Ian nodded with a satisfied smile and kissed Mickey on the forehead.

Mickey rolled his eyes but leaned up, thumbing over Ian's jaw and kissing him passionately. He had missed this; the ability to kiss the man he loved whenever he pleased, not having to hide in the dark. The kiss was slow but deep. Mickey softly licked at Ian's lip until he was granted entrance and they were kissing open-mouthed hot and wet, exploring each other, tasting each other, remembering each other. Ian grabbed Mickey by the shirt and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Mickey. His hands explored everything he had missed until he grew impatient and tugged off Mickeys' shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor and pressing their now naked chests together. 

The burning heat between them as their bodies connected sent shivers through both boys and desperation took over. Ian's hands scrabbled at the front of Mickey's jeans trying to undo his belt and button while trying to maintain the kiss. Mickey groaned into Ian's mouth desperately wanting those hands lower and fighting his own battle with Ian's pants. The two were panting already as though the had run a marathon as they kicked their way out of their own pants and Mickey was the first to get his hand on Ian's' cock and stroked. He was already halfway hard, and so Ian reciprocated by grabbing a handful of Mickey's ass and squeezing. They moaned into each other's mouths, continuing their ministrations, as much for their own pleasure as the other's. 

Mickey fell to his knees in front of Ian, spitting into his hand before grasping his cock and gently pumping it. Ian's head fell back and he placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders to steady himself. The tile was cold and painful under Mickey's knees but he barely noticed it as he looked up at Ian coyly before taking as much of Ian's dick into his mouth as he could. 

Mickey sucked and licked in a way he knew drove Ian crazy, all pretenses of coyness gone from his face and a look of pleasure overtaking his features. Every so often he would pause and lick gently at the slit just enough to tease, his hand stroking the length he couldn't fit in his mouth. Before Ian, Mickey would never have admitted how much he loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth but a lot had changed since meeting Ian and now here he was loving every minute of the hot and heavy dick in his mouth. He loved the salty taste of the precome pooling in his mouth, he loved the way that it mixed with his own saliva and dribbled out of the corners of his mouth as he sucked Ian, bobbing his head and trying to take more and more each time until he could barely breathe and his head was spinning with desire. 

"Fuck, Mick." Ian moaned out, hands clenching Mickey's shoulders tightly. Mickey pulled off, slowly getting to his feet, his knees screaming out from the time on the hard tile but it was easy to ignore when Ian was lacing his hands in Mickey's hair pulling him in for a rough kiss like a man possessed. 

The kiss was unlike anything else, it was all heat and desperation and made Mickey want to give Ian everything. Everything he had and everything he was he gave to Ian in that kiss, and in return, Ian was giving all of himself too. Every fear and every desire each man held in the darkest recesses of their minds they gave to each other that night.

Mickey clawed at Ian’s chest as the redhead slowly prepped him. His long fingers twisted and scissored opening Mickey up until he was whining for more and pressing down onto those fingers chasing the feeling of fullness. A wicked smile crossed Ian’s lips for a moment as his bossy bottom begged to be filled and a moment later he was being pushed back against the wall and Mickey was grasping his dick and lowering himself slowly down. Ian’s eyes rolled back in his head as the hot tight pleasure surrounded him. 

Mickey set the pace, so much slower than Ian expected but he understood. They basked in the ability to simply feel each other in a way they had not been able to do since they were reunited in that prison cell. 

Mickey’s cheeks were flushed and eyes black with the faintest ring of piercing blue as he braced his hands on Ian’s shoulders and Ian could do nothing but stare, his own usually bright green eyes clouded by lust-blown pupils, his fingers gripping too tight on Mickey’s hips as they moved together; Ian rolling his hips up to meet Mickey’s down thrusts. Right there on Ian's childhood bed, not a single moan was met without one in return, not a single word uttered that wasn't repeated back. And when they finally came together, gasping for air as though they had been drowning, the tears that both boys shed were not pushed down, they were wept freely for they knew that in each others arms, they were safe. 

Not a single moan was met without one in return, not a single word uttered that wasn't repeated back, and when they finally came together, gasping for air as though they had been drowning, the tears that both boys shed were not pushed down, they were wept freely for they knew that in each others arms, they were safe. 


End file.
